Don't Worry
by decaying
Summary: Set after the Cell Games. Goku lets Chi-Chi know everything is going to be alright
1. Chapter 1

She had been in the rest room for about 20 minutes pondering. She was pacing back and forth anxiously. Chi-Chi finally told herself to snap out of it. She took the pregnancy test from the counter and read the screen: **pregnant**. The test fell to the floor, and she dropped to her knees just seconds after. Her eyes filled with tears as they fell on the linoleum floor. She was repeating the same sentence over and over: "how could he?"

Goku was on snake way along with King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory trying to find a good area to settle for a house. Goku was the cause of the destruction of King Kai's planet because he was in combat with a murderous android called Cell. Goku transmitted Cell to King Kai's planet since Cell was going to destroy the earth by blowing it up, Thus having King Kai's home destroyed. Goku had died in the process of doing this mission. As well as leaving his friends and family. Goku didn't want to come back to earth. He was given the chance to with the dragon balls, but he thought the world would be at peace with him gone, since every enemy was always after him. "I'm really going to miss everyone" Goku thought to himself. His son and his wife….as well as someone else. Just days before Goku left to go fight Cell with his son Gohan and friends, Goku spent the peaceful times with his family. He wanted them to make them feel loved; that everything was going to be alright. Goku remembered during the week before the Cell Games. It was the last time he ever got to be with his wife. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He felt something was wrong. He knew that he had in fact left his wife with a child. Goku stopped in his tracks and looked down.

"Huh, Goku?" King Kai stopped and turned around to notice Goku.

"Goku what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing….say King Kai?"

"What is it?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"If you want to blow up anything else, then no"

"I'm serious King Kai!"

"Okay fine tell me, what do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if I could maybe I could speak to my wife on earth"

"Well…"

"Please King Kai I have to tell her something"

"I guess so, but you can't make a habit of it, you had your chance to go back to earth"

"Don't worry King Kai I won't. And thanks a lot. You're the best"

King Kai stood in the direction where earth was and Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

Back on earth, Chi-Chi was still on the bathroom floor in tears. She finally got up and turned the facet and splashed her face with water.

"Chi-Chi?" a voice called.

She looked all around her in shock.

"Goku?" but she thought she was just dreaming and walked out of the bathroom and into what used to be _their _bedroom. She sat on the bed thinking to herself. _What am I going to do? How do I tell Gohan that he's going to be a brother? _Then she heard the same voice as before calling her name.

"Chi-Chi"

Chichi stood up from the bed and she was furious. "I can't be going crazy already! It's only been a few weeks since Goku died, this can't be happening so soon."

"Chi-Chi stop and listen, it's me Goku."

Chi-Chi calmed down "…Goku?"

"Yeah"

"B-but how are you-?"

"Well I'm able to talk to you through King Kai...He was nice enough to let me speak to you one last time"

"Goku…..GOKU...how could you leave? Just like that! Do you not care?"

Hearing her say those words made him feel terrible.

"Chi-Chi, the reason why I didn't come back is because I care too much…about you...About Gohan...Our friends…and…"

Chi-Chi interrupted him, "and our baby? Goku I'm pregnant."

Goku wasn't surprised..."Yeah, I know"

"YOU KNEW? How could you Goku? Did you do that on purpose? You left knowingly that I was pregnant, and you knew you were going to die weren't you? You always leave Goku...You say you care but I don't believe you."

The sadness in Goku's chest increased. He could hardly believe the words that where coming from her mouth.

Chi-Chi sat on the bed as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Goku, after all that has happened between us, I will never understand why you didn't want to comeback."

"I just want the planet to be safe; I want everyone on earth to live in peace. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose everyone I cared about. You have to realize that this is for the best. And yes I knew that you were pregnant before I left, and I figured that if I died, you'd have a baby to keep you company. Someone to take your mind off of me."

"Goku, I'm never going to be able to forget about you, you're my husband."

"Yeah but having your hands full with a new born could be distracting."  
>Chi-Chi could hear the smile in his voice and she was starting to feel a little better...But she still didn't know how to tell Gohan.<p>

"How am I supposed to tell Gohan about this? He's just going to beat himself up more because he thinks that he should have been the one to die from Cell."

"I'm sure he won't feel like that Chi-Chi, I told him to take care of you for me, and I know he will. He's a great kid, and I'm really proud of him."

"Yeah, me too" Chi-Chi replied.

"Chi-Chi I want you to know that everything is going to be alright. I promise, even without me there you'll be able to live your life the way you wanted. Gohan can go back to his studies and get that education you've always wanted him to have, and you'll be able to raise a new baby."

"I suppose everything will be alright, but I just wish I could see you again."

"Maybe one day, I can come back for a visit."

"Oh, I hope you do Goku. Thank you for taking the time and telling me everything, I really truly feel so much better now."

"Of course Chi-Chi... I don't want you to hurt anymore, just remember I'll never forget any of you. I love you."

And in that moment, Chi-Chi knew things were going to be alright. There would be times where she'd miss him the most, but she'd recover from that state.

"I love you too Goku."

"AHEM, okay Goku I think that you said what you needed to say" King Kai interrupted.

"Uh yeah thanks King Kai, well I guess I better be going now, goodbye Chi-Chi, I'll be sure to visit one day"

"Goodbye Goku, I hope you do, so you could meet our child"

After that, he was gone, he felt a lot better and thanked King Kai for letting him talk to his wife one last time.

Chi-Chi walked out of her bedroom and opened the door to Gohan's room where he was studying. She smiled and prepared to tell him everything Goku told her.

**A/N So i've always had this idea that MAYBE this could have happened...if not it's my head canon...w/e. But anyways I TRIED to made it NON OOC and actually go with the story because...TOO MUCH OOC AND AU FICS OUT THERE D: this is my first and probably ONLY fanfic...so...i hope it was decent D:! thank you~**


	2. UPDATE

Update~*~*

I may or may not add more to this story

I just need to brainstorm ideas

Also thanks for the people who reviewed!


End file.
